Biodegradable polymers have become increasingly important for a variety of biomedical applications including tissue engineering scaffolds, surgical adhesives, sutures, medical device coatings and drug delivery matrices, etc.
Isocyanate-based adhesive/sealant compositions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,894,140; 5,173,301; 4,994,542; and 4,740,534, provide disclosure of such compositions, the disclosures of all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, the prior art compositions suffer from a number of shortcomings including a slow rate of degradation, and potential toxicity problems due to their reduced degradability.